


We Meet Again

by Coheed275



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon/Pokemon Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: Two brothers that used to travel across Kalos together settled down on opposite ends of the region, and with their jobs, meeting up has become difficult. They meet whenever they can, but what they don't know is that a reunion for them is something even more special for their Greninja and Delphox.





	We Meet Again

Finally, together again. It wasn't often that Max and Elliot got to meet up and hang out like when they were younger. They'd settled down on opposite ends of Kalos, and work kept them from traveling like they used to. The two pokemon trainers started their journey together, ten years ago, when their father brought them to meet a pokemon professor. They each picked a pokemon and started the best journey of their lives, sticking together to collect all eight gym badges.

The two brothers met up in Lumiose City, a place right in between both of them, and with plenty of things to do. They arrived early in the morning, and spent the entire day out exploring the town and catching up on what was new in their lives. In the evening, they retired to a hotel for much needed rest, sharing a room with two beds so they could spend the rest of the night talking.

While this reunion was mainly for Max and Elliot, there were two others that began the trainer journey with them, and they knew their pokemon wanted to see each other as well. Once they settled in their hotel room, they each pulled out a pokeball, releasing the first pokemon they ever owned.

From Max's pokeball came a Greninja. Greninja had grown incredibly strong since his days as a tiny Froakie, and Max couldn't be prouder, still considering Greninja to be his favorite. Elliot let out his Delphox, who'd been his "little fox", until she turned into a fiery force to be reckoned with.

"Look who's here, Greninja!" Max said with a large grin, pointing across the room. Greninja and Delphox locked eyes, then formed grins of their own, running into each other’s arms and hugging tightly.

"Yep, we're back together again, Delphox," Elliot said, adoring the sight of his pokemon being so happy.

The two pokemon broke from their embrace, and moved to their trainers, trembling with excitement and expressing their gratitude to their trainers for bringing them along.

"And we have a surprise!" Max mentioned, grabbing the attention of both the pokemon. He stood up and walked to the table next to the TV, reaching in to his bag to find something. After some searching around, he pulled out a small, rectangular card, waving it a few times.

"Normally we let you two run out into the wild, so you can catch up in your own language while Elliot and I catch up. But this time, we thought we'd give you the human experience, and bought you your own hotel room!"

Greninja and Delphox looked at each other for a moment, then nodded quickly to show their enthusiasm. "Delphox!" Delphox shouted, holding out a hand to take the key.

"Here you go," Max said, dropping it into Delphox's hand. "It's room 344, right across from us. Just slide the black part through the thing on the door, and it'll let you in. Enjoy!"

Elliot and his brother laughed as their pokemon hurriedly gave a quick little bow of thanks before rushing out the door.

Max sat back down on his bed, still chuckling a bit. "It's always so funny to see them go crazy when they meet."

Elliot nodded in agreement. "I mean, they knew each other even before we knew them. Then all those years you and I spent traveling, they were right there with us. I'm not surprised that they're such close friends."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Max replied.

 

**

 

Delphox slid the key through the slot, pushing open the door and holding it for Greninja to step in. "Ooh, this is nice," she commented, looking around the room. A bathroom immediately to the left of the door, and past that two beds, a table, and a television took up the space, with enough room to walk around. A lamp on the table gave the room dim light, illuminating the deep red of the walls and carpet, as well as the lighter red shade of the bedspreads.

"Indeed, this should be comfortable. Not that I mind sleeping out in the wild," Greninja replied. He sat down on the foot of the first bed, bouncing slightly from the springs when he first set his weight down. Delphox sat down to his right, letting out a sigh of content. The two turned their heads, looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, we meet again," Greninja said to the fox.

"Yes," she replied. "It's been a while. Two months this time?"

"Our trainers are certainly busy nowadays," Greninja said with a chuckle. "It's good to see you."

"You too." She smiled warmly, giggling to herself. "You know, I've never asked how you manage to talk like any other pokemon with a tongue like that."

"Practice," Greninja told her, grinning. "I think the ability comes with the evolution, though. It only took me a few days to get used to it."

"Well, it still astounds me."

"Says the pokemon with psychic powers."

They both laughed, and found their hands slowly sliding towards each other. Greninja's right hand met with Delphox's left at the middle point between them, and he placed it on top of hers, squeezing gently. They shared a long, blissful silence, simply looking at each other, enjoying the gentle connection of their palms. The hotel was quiet, enough distance between the rooms for everyone to remain undisturbed. The late hour meant that any noise from outside was gone as well, no sounds of bustling city crowds intruding from the window. Greninja and Delphox felt like the only two creatures for miles.

"It's funny," Greninja spoke up, breaking the silence. "Our trainers traveled together for years, and we were right alongside them all that time. Yet even so, they're a bit naive."

Delphox raised her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, look over there," Greninja said, pointing to the other bed next to the one they sat on. "They gave us a room with two beds."

Delphox looked over, and upon realizing what he meant, laughed and blushed. "Wow, I didn't think of it that way until now," she said, looking back at Greninja. "All these years and they have no clue."

Greninja lifted his right hand out of Delphox's left, and shuffled closer to her, instead placing his right arm around her back and grabbing at her far shoulder, pulling her into him. "Maybe they think you couldn't stand thinking of me that way," he said, leaning in and pressing his forehead against hers. "Since I'm a water type, you'd never go past a good friendship."

Delphox smiled widely, as she looked up into Greninja's eyes, reaching her right arm across her body to place it on his chest, rubbing gently. "The only thing I can't stand is that I can't kiss you on the mouth ever since you evolved."

Greninja nodded, grumbling. "I miss that too."

"Well, it doesn't stop me from loving you."

Delphox planted a soft kiss on Greninja's cheek, then moved her head downward, kissing and nibbling on his shoulder, just below where his long tongue rested. Greninja let out a soft grunt of pleasure and relief. He'd been separated from his lover for too long.

Matt and Elliot took the two of them as their first pokemon when they were still young, before they became sexually mature. They knew each other from their time under the care of the professor, and were the best of friends since the first day they met. After the first couple years with their trainers, their bodies started changing in ways that didn't come through evolution. Each of them received advice from older wild pokemon that explained the changes, and soon they started getting butterflies in their stomach anytime they looked at each other. Greninja, at that time a Froakie on the brink of evolving, was the first to confess his attraction to Delphox, at that time a newly evolved Braixen. Braixen was shocked, quickly sharing that she felt the same thing, and that night, they shared a rather awkward, but fulfilling kiss. Neither really knew what they were doing.

Months passed, and they hid away at night if they were let out of their pokeballs, giggling and sharing kisses as they cuddled until the next morning. They learned how to kiss normally, and eventually, their adoring of each other grew into an immense passion, and they shared their first time together, growing even closer after making love.

While Max and Elliot's other pokemon always wandered off alone to find relief with some wild pokemon, Greninja and Delphox never experienced intimacy with anyone besides each other, having already found the one they wanted forever. The years passed, and the brothers' pokemon became well aware of the two's loving relationship, even though, as shown by the hotel room with two beds, neither brother seemed to find out. They enjoyed their little secret, thinking it would make things awkward if Max and Elliot knew about them.

Their love never faltered, and to this day, even with living miles apart and weeks of time in between seeing each other, both Greninja and Delphox remained faithful. Every day of their lives, they cherished the fact that pure chance lined up perfectly for them to discover their love, all those years ago when two brothers chose them and decided to stick together for their travels through Kalos. Had anything happened differently, or at a different time, they may have never discovered their love.

Now, with their trainers meeting up again, Greninja and Delphox got their now rare opportunity to share a night together, and they weren't going to waste it. Delphox continued to kiss, lick, and nibble on Greninja's shoulder, knowing every spot that he enjoyed, and rubbed his chest as she did so. Greninja simply held her, keeping his right arm around her shoulder and reaching his other arm out to feel the lush fur on Delphox's chest and stomach. Due to his final evolution's biology, he couldn't return his lover's kisses in a traditional way.

That did _not_ mean that Greninja couldn’t bring Delphox pleasure. She grew warmer just from his caressing touch. Something about another being holding her changed everything about how her body reacted. After years of knowing Delphox's body, Greninja's expert touch could run across a seemingly meaningless part of her form, and bring shivers of excitement to her. He did just that as Delphox gave attention to his shoulder, rubbing his hand all over her body, wanting to feel every inch of her.

Delphox sighed softly as she continued to nibble and kiss, switching to another of Greninja's favorite spots. She could feel how hot her body was getting, and felt a small amount of moisture on the inside of her thighs.

She wasn't the only one getting warmer and warmer from their closeness. Greninja's pink member now stood fully erect, throbbing in between his legs. A small amount of pre leaked out from his tip, the blue orbs beneath his long shaft ready for a much needed release.

Slowly, Greninja unraveled his tongue from around his neck, controlling it with ease. He let it drop to his left side, then snaked it over to the right, heading up underneath the dress-like fur of Delphox's lower body.

Delphox let out a light squeal when she felt the touch of Greninja's tongue against her left leg. She'd closed her eyes while continuing to kiss her lover, and hadn't noticed him silently moving his tongue to beneath her waist. Her wet pussy quivered in anticipation as Greninja's tongue slid up her leg, taking its time as it passed the knee and traveled up her inner thigh.

She couldn't help but throw her head back and gasp when the tip of Greninja's tongue made contact with her flower, pressing against the outer lips. Greninja continued to move his hands all around Delphox's body as he emraced her, while his tongue started moving around her entrace, pushing and sliding against her heat.

"Oh, Gren..." Delphox moaned, more of her fluids beginning to leak out of her cavern, to the delight of Greninja's tongue. She looked down towards Greninja's waist, seeing his cock standing up rock hard, and brought over her right hand, gently wrapping her fingers around the base of his shaft.

"Mmm..." Greninja let out his own moan in response to Delphox's grip, his member twitching and letting out another drop of pre, running down the underside of his length and landing on Delphox's hand. Delphox leaned her head in again and started kissing his now exposed neck, letting her fingers glide tenderly up and down Greninja's pulsing member.

Both relaxed further as incredible pleasure rocked their bodies, each of them masters at stimulating the other. Greninja put more focus on Delphox's clit, rubbing and pressing hard, causing her to hold back cries of delight. Delphox increased the pace of her strokes, feeling Greninja's cock pulse against her hand. With a bit of her psychic ability, Delphox grabbed a hold of Greninja's balls in a purple glow, gently tugging, squeezing, and rolling them around with her mind.

"It feels so good... when you do that..." Greninja breathed, struggling to speak as his arousal grew further. His hips began to thrust upward slightly with each of Delphox's strokes, his body begging for more.

"Nng... we both have our tricks... tongue boy..." Delphox replied with a grin, finding it equally as difficult to try and talk. Greninja was pushing her over the edge, and she couldn't stand just the teasing of his tongue anymore. She needed all of him.

"Greninja... I can't wait anymore... please..." she groaned, desperate to feel Greninja inside her again. She gave his member a hard squeeze, stroking it more rapidly.

"Neither can I," he replied, leaning back and letting go of her. He brought his tongue back down from Delphox's entrance, lifting it back up and wrapping it around his neck, into its usual position. Delphox ceased her psychic hold of Greninja's sac, and released her grip on his cock, allowing him to stand up and turn to face her.

Greninja softly pushed Delphox down on to the bed so she lied on her back, then slid her forward a bit, lining up her hips with the foot of the bed. He stood up straight again, and lifted back the robe-like fur covering her legs, revealing her gorgeous pink petals, glistening in the lamplight from the moisture that covered them.

Next, he lifted each of Delphox's legs, taking one in each arm and holding them, spreading them apart. He took a deep breath, stepping closer until his tip rubbed against her folds, both of them shivering from the sensation of their parts meeting, eager to continue.

Holding on to Delphox's legs tightly, Greninja slowly pushed his hips forward, spreading Delphox's outer petals as he entered her cavern. Her entrance was tight, but already soaked with her fluids, making for a smooth entry.

Two months of built up need evaporated as Greninja and Delphox moaned in unison. Delphox craved the sensation of Greninja's throbbing member filling her womb, feeling it pulse within her as her walls convulsed around it, squeezing down as if trying to keep it from leaving.

"I missed you so much..." Delphox breathed, gazing up into Greninja's eyes.

Greninja returned the gaze. "I missed you too," he replied, his own pleasure just as high as hers. He never tired of burying his cock into Delphox, the feeling of her tight pussy unlike any other.

No more words were necessary as Greninja pulled his hips back, just as slowly as he'd pushed them in. He rocked back until only the tip remained inside Delphox, pulled apart her legs just a little more, then pushed back in, hilting himself inside her, truly beginning their love making.

The two pokemon fell into fits of moans and sighs, Greninja getting into a rhythm of thrusting in and out of his lover below him. He kept his pace slow and soft, wanting their time together to last as long as possible.

Delphox continued to provide natural lubricant for Greninja's penetrating cock, the thick shaft hitting all the right nerve endings, sending shock waves of pleasure through her every time it pushed in, and making her crave to have it inside again every time it slid out. She closed her eyes and rolled her head back against the bed, letting out long moans that audibly proved just how good it felt.

In time, Greninja's instincts began overcoming his desire to keep things slow, and his pace increased, the incredible friction of her inner walls against his cock putting him in a state of ecstasy. He let Delphox's legs drop and leaned down towards the bed, placing his hands on either side of her to brace himself, so his body hovered above hers. Now braced, he added a bit of power to his increased speed, making a noticeable  _slap_ against her waist every time he bottomed out inside her. This heightened both his own pleasure and Delphox's, her moans moving from long and soft to short and higher pitched.

Greninja returned to staring into his lover's eyes, and feeling him above her, Delphox opened her eyes once more and returned the favor. At that moment, Greninja desperately wished he could lean down and kiss her like he used to. Delphox couldn't be more different from him, yet he found everything about her beautiful. Her fiery colors, her lush fur, her pointed ears. The site of her always made his heart pound.

"Gre... Greninja..." Delphox stuttered from underneath him. "I'm getting close... faster..."

Greninja obliged, feeling his own orgasm approaching rapidly, unable to handle the pleasure of her slick, tight entrance much longer. He slammed into her hard, increasing the volume of the slapping noise between them, and sped up his thrusts, now only retracting his member halfway before pushing back in.

Delphox involuntarily closed her eyes as her pleasure neared its peak, her back arching upwards. After several louder groans, she cried out, releasing a powerful orgasm. Her walls clamped down even harder on Greninja's member and flooded it with fluids, suddenly tripling the pleasure Greninja felt, Delphox's flower seeming to beg him for his release.

"Hnng..." Greninja grunted, grinding his teeth as he kept on thrusting throughout Delphox's orgasm. He lasted another ten seconds or so, then started pounding her as fast as he could before ramming in all the way, holding his member deep inside her as he came, unbelievable pleasure rocking his body with each burst of seed that gushed out. The powerful slam and the copious amount of hot cum filling her up made Delphox cum a second time, her back arching again as she reached up and grabbed at Greninja's arms.

They each rode out their orgasms too the end, then all the muscles in their bodies relaxed. Greninja pivoted all his weight onto his right hand, then flopped over onto his back, landing on the bed next to Delphox.

Neither moved for several moments, both pokemon panting for breath and still coming down from their pleasure high. Eventually, they both sat up and got off the bed, deciding to try a human shower before they got too tired.

They showered together, sharing the space and cleaning each other up. Instead of talking, they enjoyed the calming sound of water falling from the shower head, breathing in the moist air as the bathroom filled up with steam.

After getting cleaned and drying each other with fluffy, white towels, Greninja and Delphox returned to the bed, pulling out the covers and sliding in underneath. Delphox turned her back to Greninja and he pressed up against her, wrapping his arms around her abdomen, holding her close.

"That was amazing," she said, a blissful smile on her face.

"It truly was," Greninja replied, nuzzling against the back of Delphox's head. "And it'll be even better next time.

"Next time can't come soon enough," Delphox commented.

Not wanting to waste their one night together, the two stayed awake as long as their bodies would allow, cuddling close, giving each other gentle kisses and nuzzles, and talking about anything their minds could think of. As night turned into early morning, their exhastion got the better of them, and they fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

 

**

 

Elliot knocked on the door across from his, seeing if him and his brother's pokemon were awake yet. There was a pause before a response, but he was greeted by his brother's Greninja, Delphox standing up farther back in the room, using her psychic abilities to manipulate a brush across her fur.

"Hey guys," Elliot greeted, a pep in his voice after sharing some coffee with Max. "Sleep well?"

Both pokemon nodded enthusiastically, showing their appreciation for the hotel room.

"Great. Glad you two liked it," Elliot added, turning towards the sound of Max walking up behind him, suitcases ready to go.

"Alright you two, unfortunately Elliot and I have to say goodbye, which means you have to as well. It shouldn't be as long before we get to meet up again next time," Max said. He held up a pokeball, and Elliot fished in to his bag to find the right one.

Delphox put down the brush, and walked up to Greninja. She leaned in to whisper into his ear, to which Greninja nodded in reply, and gave her one last hug to say goodbye.

When they released each other from the embrace, they both turned to their trainers and nodded, ready to return to their pokeballs. Both brothers pressed the button, sending them inside.

"Seems like they really enjoyed the hotel life," Elliot told his brother, walking into the room a bit and looking around.

"I'm glad we did that for them. I'm sure they had a blast," Max replied. "Come on, let's go check out."

"Right," Elliot said, turning to leave. When he reached the door, however, he stopped in his tracks, freezing in thought.

Max noticed his brother wasn't following him a few seconds later, and came back. "What's up?"

Elliot didn't respond at first, his face full of confusion. He turned back around and walked deeper into the room, looking at one bed, then the other, and back. "Why is one of the beds still made up? Like, perfectly made up, as in never touched?"

Max entered the room, getting next to Elliot so he could see what his brother was talking about. "Hey, you're right, there's no way they touched it," Max guessed. "That means..."

Both paused in thought, before Elliot's eyes widened. "Oh."

Max reached the same conclusion, dumbfounded. "Oh."

"So they... how long... wait, remember when we still traveled, and would let our pokemon roam around whenever we camped out? Call me crazy, but I think those two always walked off in the same direction, while the others scattered."

Max smacked his hand against his forehead. "Holy crap, you're right." He shook his head, dumbfounded. "Wow, we are so stupid! These two have had something going on and we never knew! And our work has been keeping them apart!"

Elliot shook his head, but then looked up at Max. "Hey, here's an idea."

 

**

 

Delphox smiled as she was released from her pokeball. Though devastated to be without Greninja for at least another few weeks, she did enjoy her and Elliot's home.

Except she wasn't home.

She looked around, realizing she was in a different city. If she remembered right, this was all the way across Kalos from where she lived. She spun in panic, until her eyes found Max, standing a few feet away. Her fear turned into confusion, and she looked at her trainer's brother with a questioning expression. Max had a wide, sly grin on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. In one hand he held a pokeball that wasn’t hers.

"Hello, Delphox," Max said coyly. He tossed up the pokeball, releasing an all too familiar pokemon. It was Greninja.

Greninja looked towards his home with a smile, though his thoughts were still on Delphox. As he wished to see her again right now, he turned around and had to blink several times before accepting that she actually stood in front of him.

"So uh, you two are really good at fixing beds, one of them in the hotel room was flawless, but I guess you forgot about the other one," Max said, still holding his proud, sly grin. "That's weird. Anyways, Elliot and I thought it might be fun if you both stayed with me until each of us met up again, then you both go over to Elliot, and we just keep on swapping like that. Go ahead and explore around town a bit, I'm heading home. Bye!"

Max held back his giggles until he was out of ear shot of the two pokemon. They both stared at Max as he walked away, then looked at each other, their minds still catching up to what just happened.

 

**

 

Greninja shook his head, looking down at the ground. "I was too busy thinking about how naive Max and Elliot were. I didn't even realize we were being naive ourselves. This probably would've happened much sooner had we made our relationship more obvious."

Delphox nodded. "You're probably right," she replied. She moved closer to Greninja, taking his hand into hers. "Still, we're here now. We're going to be together all the time!" Her smile grew wider and wider as the realization hit her.

Greninja turned and reached out for Delphox's other hand, gripping it gently. He let out a sigh of content, grinning warmly at his love. "That's right," he said. "But I still plan on treating every day as if we won't see each other the next."

Delphox planted a soft, quick kiss on Greninja's cheek. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
